Untitled
by Nachan0928
Summary: My first RPF Tora wants to pick Saga up at his house, but he ends up staying there…


**Title : -**Untitled-

**Author : **Kawaii Nachan ft. Ranka-chan

**Rating : **NC-17

**Genre : **Romance, Slash/PWP, SMUT

**Warnings : **Male x Male relationship, crack, dirty-talking, super bad English

**Pairing(s) : **Tora x Saga

**Band(s) : **alice nine.

**Disclaimer : **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, only the story… (TT w TT) *sob..sob..*

**Summary : **Tora wants to pick Saga up at his house, but he ends up staying there…

**A/N : **This is what I do when boredom comes to me… One night my friend asked me to make a fanfic with her, since we'd been talking about yaoi, especially Tora x Saga, for three days. I agreed and we made it via messages, through our cell-phones! The messages were actuallynot meant to be published, but I decided to do so because my friend also didn't mind about it… So, please excuse the dumbness and of course, the crackness in this fic! Here is the role play: **ME as TORA** and **RANKA-CHAN as SAGA**. This fic is in dialogue style.

***~*-Untitled-*~***

_~Morning at School~_

**Saga : **_Ohayou_ Torasshi~ *Saga whispers*

**Tora : **_Ohayou_ Sagacchi~ *obviously in good mood, which is rare*

You look as _kawaii _as always…

**Saga : **Hey, don't tease me! * blushes madly*

Geez, I look bad, don't I? *tries to hide his face with both of his palms*

**Tora :** I'm not teasing you. *smiles*

How come such a beauty like you looks bad? *touches Saga's cute blushing cheek*

**Saga :** Stop it! You make me feel embarrassed… *still hide his blushing face*

**Tora : ***is grinning* But don't you like it?

When I touch you like this? *continues caressing Saga's red cheek*

Well, class's getting started soon, so we should continue this later.

Can you come to my house after school?

**Saga : **_Nee~_ get off. *slaps Tora's palm playfully*

Come to your house? Well, if you pick me up~ *blows kiss and leaves the laughing Tora*

**Tora : **Okay, I'll pick you up, my lady… *winks one of his eyes naughtily*

_~After School~_

**Tora : **_Nee_ Sagacchi, I'll have arrived at your house by 4.00 p.m. So, make sure you're ready, got it?

**Saga : **Hee? Ready for what? *confused*

**Tora : ***facepalms* Ready to come to my house, of course!

And~ ready to do something fun later… *smirks evilly*

_Jaa na~_ *leaves the stunned Saga*

**Saga : **What the hell is wrong with that guy? *shakes his head and leaves for home*

_~4.00 p.m.~_

**Tora : ***is knocking at Saga's door* Sagacchi~

I'm already here~ *waits patiently for Saga to answer*

**Saga : ***is still busy in his bathtub*

**Tora : **Weird… He didn't answer…

Is he really inside? *tries his luck to open the door and he made it!*

Whoa, it's unlocked… how careless he is… *slowly steps into Saga's house*

Sagacchi, are you there?

**Saga : ***is slowly stepping out of his bathroom, wearing only a white thin _yukata_, certainly unaware of Tora's existence*

**Tora : ***is walking around Saga's living and dining room*

Where is he exactly? *frown eyebrows*

Ah! Maybe in his room? I should check it out! *decides to go upstairs to Saga's room*

**Saga : **Geez, where's my skin lotion? *decides to out of his room*

**Tora : ***is reaching 2nd floor and seeing Saga*

What the…? *eyes widen*

Sagacchi… *can't continue his words as he gulps hard seeing Saga's sexy wet body through the white thin, almost transparent _yukata_*

**Saga : **Hi, Torasshi~

Why didn't you knock the door? *is seeing Tora with his innocent face, not realizing Tora's expression*

**Tora : **What? I knocked ten times, you know!

And Sagacchi, did you just take a bath? *gulps hard*

You look… mm… slightly wet and *gulps again* sexy…

**Saga : ***is finally realizing his tempting condition, feeling embarrassed he tries to cover his body*

H-hey, what are you looking at? Ju-just stay downstairs, I'll put my clothes on… *feels so awkward and damn shy*

Oh, and don't you dare to try peeping on me! Or you'll get my punch!

**Tora : ***can't resist the urge to touch Saga's milky white skin anymore*

Sorry, but I think I can't do that. You're just too inviting for me to stay calm… *is approaching Saga quickly and pulling his one hand*

You're so pretty _ne_, Sagacchi~ *stares deeply into Saga's brown eyes*

**Saga **: Wh-what are you talking about? D-don't come near me! Let go of my hand…

**Tora **: Why are you trembling, honey? *is getting even closer to Saga*

You're not afraid of me, right?

I won't inflict any harm into you… *touches Saga's cheek lovingly*

**Saga : **Erm… a-are you serious? Well, not now Torasshi~

I've already taken a bath! Stay away from me!

**Tora **: So, you like seeing me so _bothered_ like this? Sorry, but I've reached my limit! *suddenly pulls Saga's hand, causing Saga to fall into his embrace*

Please, don't be afraid of me… because I love you so much… *is stroking Saga's hair softly*

**Saga : **W-wait! Promise me that - that you'll be gentle on me…

**Tora : **Of course, my dear… I won't have the heart to hurt you more than it should be… *lifts Saga's chin gently and leans his head closer to kiss him*

**Saga : ***is responding to Tora's lips nervously* _-O… Oh God, this is real…-_

**Tora : ***is licking Saga's lips and pressing more against them, waiting for Saga's approval to shove his tongue in*

Mm… Mmhh… _-His lips are so damn soft!-_ *is thinking as he sucks Saga's lower lip aggressively and pulls Saga into his arms*

**Saga : **_-N-no… it feels good…-_ *is finally parting his lips, allowing Tora to explore his warm cavern*

**Tora : ***is inserting his tongue quickly and roaming inside Saga's wet cavern, tasting everywhere hungrily*

Mm… Mmh… _-Amazing-_ *is sucking Saga's lips hard and tangling his tongue with Saga's lustfully*

**Saga : **_-Gosh, this is crazy!-_ mmhh… *starts to get lost in the feeling until he realizes that he needs to catch his breath*

**Tora : ***is still kissing Saga vigorously and holding him, keeping him from losing his balance*

Mmhh… Sa-saga… *finally stops to take a breath*

Sorry, lose control sometime… *grins*

Shall we continue this on bed?

**Saga : **Wh-what! Uh, okay… *tries to catch his breath*

My bed is over there… b-but please… *is holding on Tora's shoulder*

**Tora **: I'll carry you, hon~ *lifts Saga's body up, bringing him towards his room in a bridal-style, meanwhile Saga's blushing oh so red*

Help me open the door, please… *gets inside after Saga opened the door, then closes it using his foot*

Here we are~ *is walking to the bed and sitting on it, putting Saga on his lap*

So~ what should we do now? *asks in a teasing tone*

**Saga :** What the… you can read my mind? How did you know that I wanted you to carry me? Oh, damn… *is surprised by his own words and covering his face with both of his palms*

**Tora **: I can read your mind, you know~ *chuckles seeing Saga's childish behavior*

Now that we're already here, let's do something fun… *slowly gropes either side of Saga's body, along the sexy curve*

Your wet body in a _yukata _really turns me on, don't you realize it? *licks his lips*

Look, I'm already this hard… *is guiding Saga's hand to touch his erection through the jeans*

See?

**Saga : **W-wait! Wait, Torasshi! Slow down~ *is trying to get his hand off Tora*

**Tora : **Your shy expression is so cute, Sagacchi… *giggles*

But I can't wait any longer… I want to touch you… *gets his hands back on Saga's waist*

**Saga : ***is blushing madly* W-wait… let me dry my body first. It's still a little bit wet, you know… _-Actually, I'm not ready!-_

**Tora : **No need to dry it, since it will dry itself later… *is starting to get impatient*

Come on…

**Saga : **W-well, um… okay…

Do whatever you want, Torasshi… *closes his eyes nervously, hands clutching on the front of his _yukata_, trembling*

**Tora : ***is drawing his head closer to Saga's delicious neck and licking it*

Mm… yummy… *bites and sucks it hard enough to leave a few hickeys*

You're mine, remember that! *kisses Saga's collarbone, while his one hand finds its way to slip inside Saga's _yukata_ and rubs his one nipple*

**Saga : **Aahh… To-toraahh… Torasshi… s-slow down… ahh…

*can't hold his angel voice anymore as Tora starts to kiss and lick his smooth skin, touching his sensitive nipple* N-no… Tora… aahh…

**Tora : **Sagacchi… *his hands trace Saga's smooth thighs as he keeps licking Saga's nipple*

_-Shit! I really wanna fuck him now!-_

**Saga : ***is gasping loudly at Tora's touch* _-This isn't right! How can I enjoy this? But it feels good…-_

**Tora : ***is grabbing Saga's wrist and guiding it closer to his lower part, making Saga's palm touch his clothed cock*

I'm so hard right now. Can you feel it? *breathes heavily and starts moving Saga's hand back and forth, massaging his crotch* _-That feels good!-_

**Saga : **N-no… *his hand is trembling while in Tora's guide, he can feel the hardness through his finger*

**Tora : **You seem enjoying this much… *smirks evilly*

I wonder – what's under this _yukata_, hmm~ *parts Saga's _yukata_ open and sees the delicious white thighs, caressing them in a slowly killing motion*

I want you to keep wearing this _yukata_ while doing _that_, because it will turn me on more! *takes a hold of Saga's half-erect member, squeezing it softly*

**Saga : **Wh-what… No, Torasshi… Not down there… it's disgusting... a-ahh… haah… *can't deny that he's enjoying Tora's touch and he even wants more*

_-No way! It feels really good!-_

**Tora : **How can it feel disgusting, Sagacchi? *continues pumping Saga's length faster, teasing the tip by his thumb*

You're so damn sexy! I can't hold out much longer! *nips at Saga's neck, enjoying Saga's sultry moans*

**Saga : **Aahh… s-stop it… I'm close… stop… Toraahh…

*is very close, his body is trembling and he feels his stomach is tightening*

**Tora : ***stops just in the right moment before Saga comes, gaining a protest from Saga*

If you feel that good, then make me feel good, too… *unbuttons and unzips his blue jeans, bringing his hardened cock out*

Please take care of _this_ with your cute mouth…

**Saga : ***surprised by Tora's size* _-Oh God! So huge…-_

*slowly kisses the head of Tora's cock and licks it*

**Tora : **Nnh… aah… don't just lick it… *twists his fingers with Saga's hair, pushing his head to take his cock deeper in his mouth*

God, it feels so good! *groans lowly as he begins jerking his hips slowly, not wanting to choke Saga*

Ngghh… Sa-sagacchi… I'm so close… s-stop!

**Saga : ***is taking Tora's cook deeper in his cavern and swinging his tongue playfully across the precum leaking head*

**Tora : **Godamnit Sagacchi! *throws his head back and eyes closed tight*

Aaggh… your mouth is very great! _Ikuzou…_ nggh… *is really on the edge*

**Saga : ***takes Tora's member out of his mouth and kisses the head one more time*

Not so fast, Torasshi…

**Tora : **Damn! That was so close! *inhales and exhales breathe raggedly*

So, it's time for the _main course_… *walks with his knees to the centre of the bed and lays himself there*

Come here, Sagacchi…

**Saga : **N-no… Torasshi… I-I think I'm not ready, yet… I'm not prepared for this…

_-Actually, I'm scared! Yours is too big it won't fit in me-_

**Tora : **What? At a time like this? *asks in shock*

Well, I promised I'd be gentle on you, so there's nothing to worry about… *is trying to persuade Saga, exterminating his feared expression*

Trust me, it will go smoothly… *smiles*

How about you take the control? I'm more than pleasant to have you ride on me… *grins*

**Saga : **O-okay… *is kneeling approaching Tora and then positioning himself above Tora*

Aah… haahh… *feels the tip of Tora's cock brushing his entrance and slowly lowers himself more to take it in his tight hole*

Aahh! It hurts! Toraahh… I can't take it! It's too painful... *moans and cries loudly when he feels half of Tora's cock being buried inside him*

**Tora : **Ngghh… Sagacchi, you're so tight… is this your first time? *grips Saga's slim waist to keep him steady*

Oh My God, I feel like in heaven~ *is trying to insert his cock all the way and rocking his hips upward, nailing Saga's sweet spot*

Aagghh… so good… ngghh…

**Saga : **O-of course, I was still virgin, Torasshi… a-aahh… besides, I was too scared to do it! Aa… aahh… *is still trying to adjust to the new feeling*

**Tora : **Wow, hearing that makes me happy… so it means you're mine only! *strokes Saga's thighs softly as he sees his slick cock going in and out of Saga's clenching hole repeatedly*

Ngghh… fucking you in a _yukata_ like this is really a nice idea… aah! *realizes the scene where Saga's _yukata_ falling in one arm, revealing his white shoulder*

Moan for me more! It's really tempting! *thrust his cock faster, without even paying attention at the painful expression that appears on Saga's face*

**Saga : **A-aahh… Torasshi… no, aahh… haah… Toraah… aah! *can't hold back the pain in his body, it's too hurt for him, too painful for his slender figure*

**Tora : **Shit! You're the sexiest person I've ever seen, Sagacchi… you riding on me is a very good idea… *smirks*

Aaaghh! Your insides are so soft and hot… it feels like my cock is melting… *feels so close to cumming and Saga's hole clamps on him so harder*

**Saga : **Wh-while you're having fun, I'm the one – aahh… who's bearing the pain… ahh… haahh *is still trying to fight the pain as Tora fucks him senselessly*

**Tora : **Don't you like it? The mix of pain and pleasure that you're feeling right now? *touches either side of Saga's body as he sees Saga's parted mouth and sweats running down his head to neck*

So beautiful… nnhh… Sa-sagacchi… I'm cumming! Aaaagghhh! *is screaming out loud while filling Saga's sweet ass with his hot sperm*

God! I can't stop!

**Saga : **Aaahh! To-tora… come – come deep inside me… ahh… haahh… *admits that there's a bit pleasure within the painful feeling and moans loudly while Tora is cumming hard inside him*

Aahh… Toraaahh… Nnhh…

**Tora : **Nnnngghhh… Sagacchi… *is shuddering from the feeling of his orgasm and quickly filling Saga's inside with his seed until it leaks out a bit*

Let me help you… *reaches Saga's neglected member and strokes it fast, attempting to make Saga cum also*

**Saga : **A-aahh… Torasshi… aahh… I'm cumming… aaaaahh! *comes so hard all over their stomachs and Tora's palm*

**Tora : **Good boy, you came so much… *pulls his member out and helps Saga to place his body beside him on the bed*

That was so great! Are you okay, Sagacchi? *caresses Saga's left cheek after cleaning his dirty hand with the bed-sheet as he gasps for much needed air*

**Saga : **Hh… you bastard… that was so painful! Well, I felt good a bit, too… *leans closer to Tora and slowly snuggles up him*

**Tora : ***is chuckling as he strokes Saga's hair gently* At least, I'm your first time, so I think you won't regret it… hahaha

Besides, we now know how to spend our spare time effectively… *giggles naughtily, then kisses Saga's right cheek*

**Saga : **Oh great! My body is wet by sweat and all sticky… I think I should take a bath again… *sighs*

Okay Torasshi, let me go~ I want to take a bath…

**Tora : **How about taking a bath together, hmm? I would be more than happy to help you clean your body… *devilish smile*

And you can also help me, so we won't be wasting too much time… it's a sweet deal, _ne_? *winks at Saga*

**Saga : **Wh-what! HELL NO! Stay away from me you pervert tiger! Is there only sex in your mind? W-wait! Now that I remember it, you were supposed to pick me up in the first place, not to fuck me up!

Agh! Forget that! Now, get the fuck out of my room! *is hitting Tora with his pillow, trying to shoo him away*

**Tora : **Hey, whether it's in your house or mine, we'll end up fucking, right?

**Saga : ***is speechless and blushing oh so red*

**~End of the Story~**

**End Note : **Comments will be much appreciated… Sankyuu.. 3


End file.
